1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessible-demountable support system for mounting wall panels in spaced relation to an existing wall or supporting surface. More particularly, the invention relates to such a system wherein flanges vertical splines or runners are coupled to vertically spaced flanged horizontal support members by clip means installed at locations where the vertical and horizontal elements cross. The clip means employed is of a design which enables them to be retained in position on the vertical splines when they are moved. This enables all of the clips to be dismounted from/or mounted on the horizontal support members simultaneously with ease during removal or installation of wall panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention herein is an improvement over conventional wall paneling systems. Such systems are basically composed of vertically spaced elongated horizontal primary elements mounted on a support surface, and vertical panel-supporting splines secured to the primary elements at their points of overlap. In some prior systems, the means for attaching the vertical splines to the horizontal support members included wire-tying, welding, rivets, and screws. It is also known to secure the vertical spline members to the horizontal support members by means of clips installed at the points of overlap of the horizontal and vertical support members. It is further known to employ vertical panel-support members for use with prefabricated panels having kerfed edge portions wherein the vertical members include means for engaging kerfs of a pair of abutting panel edges.
As shown by U.S. Pat. No. 1,836,828, it is known to provide vertical panel-support members permanently mounted on a wall and to use metallic clips provided with raised portions adapted to be placed and held on a flange of the vertical support members by spring-like action. The clips are shaped to fit snugly over an edge portion of a panel member and are provided with oppositely extending tongue portions which extend along the flat surface of abutting panels in installed positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,515 discloses an assembly for installing kerfed-edge wall panels, including flanged wall-mounted horizontal members, flanged vertical spline members, and coupling means in the form of clips for slidably and detachably connecting the horizontal and vertical members at their points of overlap. The clip means is held on the horizontal member by spring lug portions of the clip. A raised lug is provided in the central portion of the clip to slide over a rear flange of a vertical member. The cooperation of the specially designed flanged vertical member and the clip which is movably mounted on the horizontal member permits variation of dimensions of the panels due, for example, to climatic conditions which would normally cause buckling thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,794 relates to a ceiling construction comprising panels provided with a kerf in the edges thereof. In contrast to permanently installed ceilings of this type, this patent discloses an arrangement whereby the panel ceiling and its supports are so arranged that a panel or panels may be quickly and easily removed without destroying or damaging any thereof. This is made possibly by the use of splines having an inverted T-shaped cross section, the stem of the T including a groove longitudinally of the spline and the two halves of the head of the T being adapted to engage adjoining kerfs of a pair of abutting panels. Adapted to cooperate with the spline by sliding thereon is a hanger member or clip having a vertically disposed web, the bottom of which is formed to provide a pair of opposed flanges extending laterally from both sides of the web to provide a slot which may engage one laterally extending flange of the spline. The web of the clip is provided with a notch adapted to be engaged over a runner part of the supporting structure. An inwardly extending projection is provided near the outer open end of the notch to prevent dislodgment of the clip from the runner. To remove a ceiling panel, a knife blade is inserted between a pair of abutting panels and within the groove, and backward pressure is applied to the clip to dislodge it from the runner. Other clips associated with the spline are similarly acted upon, thus freeing the panels to be removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,660 relates to a wall construction system for supporting rigid wall boards on a support structure by using interlocking clips. One of the clips used to secure the wall board to supporting studs includes a U-shaped channel portion adapted to be mounted over the edge of a wall board. A tab portion extending perpendicularly from the side of the U-shaped portion of the clip is provided with notched and flared surfaces, which are disposed to slide over and interlock by spring action with the support structure.
Although it has long been desired to have a means for coupling the kerfed-engaging spline members of a wall paneling support system to the wall-mounted support elements in a manner which would render the spline and the coupling means readily accessible for simplified installation and removal of panels, the prior art has not satisfactorily solved the problem.